A similar axial joint has been known from EP 0 026 864 B1. This patent specification discloses an axial joint, whose task it is to have a low frictional resistance for relatively small movements and a relatively higher frictional resistance for large movements. This axial joint comprises a two-part metallic housing with a cylindrically spherical interior space and two openings along the cylindrical axis. A ball pivot with a joint ball and a pin are located within the housing, and the joint ball is surrounded by the housing and the pin projects from the housing through the smaller of the openings, which are located in the area of the spherical part of the housing. A large opening, through which the ball pivot can be introduced into the interior of the housing, is arranged in the cylindrical area of the housing. A two-part bearing shell is provided between the housing and the ball pivot over an essential part of the surface. The bearing shell ensures easy mobility of the ball pivot or a varying mobility in the embodiment shown there, depending on the deflection of the ball pivot. One part of the bearing shell is made spherical both on the inside and on the outside, while the second part of the bearing shell is made cylindrical in the outer area, corresponding to the metallic housing, and it has a spherical design in the inner area, corresponding to the surface of the joint ball of the ball pivot.
When manufacturing the ball pivot, the ball pivot is introduced after inserting the spherical part of the bearing shell into the housing. The cylindrically spherical bearing shell is then placed on the ball pivot in the cylindrical part and an essentially flat cover is fitted onto the cylindrical part of the housing such that it presses the two bearing shells firmly into the housing and around the joint ball of the ball pivot.
One drawback of this prior-art design of an axial joint is that the manufacture of this axial joint, comprising a plurality of parts, is relatively complicated. Furthermore, it is problematic in this design to provide a good connection between the housing and a vehicle part on the side opposite the pivot of the ball-and-socket joint.